Black as Night
by Shiningpaw of RiverClan
Summary: Sirius Black had a secret. A Something... or a Someone... Jamie Black faces dangers from all directions because of her father. And he's innocent! Can she even put up the bullying and abuse? Does she truly love Sirius? Can she risk everything just to be with her last remaining family? Or are her friends to much to leave?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas revolving around it or JK Rowling's stemming from it. I do, however, own my story.**

Sirius Black stared down at the tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket._ No! I can't have a child to burden me now! I've got to get to Pettigrew!_

He looked up at the woman who birthed his child. He could see the tears blossoming in her eyes. "I understand you gotta find this Pettigrew." she said in her caring tone. "Really, I do. If I had a bond s' close as you an' Potter I'd skin 'em alive. I'll raise the child, but promise me I'll see you again."

"Thanks Helen," Sirius said. He was dressed in all black everyday Muggle clothing and turned his gaze to Helen, "You've always been so understanding." He brushed his hair away from his eyes, "I can't promise anything though…" his voice trailed away. "Pettigrew's clever. He'll find some way to take me or some part of me down with him," his voice rose in passion and intensity, "Change your last name. Your home. _Anything _to stop you from being that part of me."

"Oh, I love you Sirius," said Helen.

"I love you too." Sirius stared at her for a long time, and vanished through the Muggle hospital's entrance, into the dark London night.

And that was the night Jamie Black was born.

*** 8 years later***

"Why do we have to use the Muggle cars?" a girl whined. "Why not the Broomstick Papa sent?"

"I told you already!" her mother answered impatiently, "We're in a Muggle city! In a Muggle city we do Muggle things. When you go off to Hogwarts you can play broomsticks and whatnot." She was dressed in black from head to toe. She was no widow, but she'd never see her husband again. Besides, she could consider using black as a way to honor him. His last name was Black.

She fiddled with the key. They lived in an old brick apartment building for people of their _type, _or those of the Wizarding sort.

The woman, preoccupied with the key, and the girl, preoccupied with a giant lollipop, didn't notice the redhead family walk past or the young boy frantically search his pockets and exclaim "Damn it! Where'd Scabbers get off to?" Nor did they take into account the odd-looking thin man hiding behind the wall brandishing a stolen wand. Well they did. Just too late. The curse had been uttered.

Ms. Helen Black lay stone-cold and dead face-down on the limestone tiled entry hall to Wizard Condos ("You'll call our rent magic!") and little Jamie was so shocked she didn't even notice the skinny little rat scamper out the door. Only hear the little bell jingle on his way out and the red-haired boy exclaim his relief.

The Ministry was on the case in minutes, of course.

The old man, father, Jamie presumed, of the red-haired boy and the family, happened to work for the Ministry and called in officials from the Department of Wizard Crime and even the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, showed up along with a few reporters of different Wizard News stations, which were growing in popularity.

Jamie burst into tears, "Mr. Minister! Is my momma dead?" she sobbed "Don't tell me! I already know!" she ran screaming and crying up the stairs to her room. She could just hear Cornelius' voice in the magicphone reporting "Well, it seems the victim's daughter is now unavailable for questioning about the newest terrible tragedy racking the Wizarding Wor-"

Jamie slammed and locked the door and broke into her second bout of tears.

Jamie must've fallen asleep on the black leather couch during her crying fit and woke to the taping of knuckles on the door.

"Who is it?" she shouted into a pillow.

"Cornelius Fudge," the Minister of Magic said, whispering an unlocking incantation to open the door.

"I heard you advertising!" Jamie accused "You don't give a shit about my mother!"

Fudge seated himself next to Jamie. "I wouldn't expect such coarse language from a six-year-old."

Jamie just sniffed and let the last tear roll down her face, which had reddened from grief and crying.

"I don't consider myself a cruel man," said Fudge quietly "I'm sending your father here to see you, heavily guarded of course, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, it's just-"he put his hand on his forehead, "Politics are hard. I always have to appear confident. Not to act like an asshole in front of eight-year-old girls."

Jamie smiled a bit "I wouldn't expect such coarse language out of the Minister of Magic. Anyway, my father's coming to town?"

"Oh, yes. We'll try for next week. Okay?"

Jamie nodded.

***3 years later***

Sirius beamed down at Jamie. "You'll be the best student Hogwarts has ever seen!"

Jamie grinned back up at him.

Sirius spoke up again "I'm kind of glad the Ministry delayed our meeting until now. All that paperwork and security trials worked out perfectly. And I, the escorted criminal, got to escort my daughter to Diagon Alley." He laughed a bit.

Jamie smiled a bit sheepishly, "A shame you couldn't escort me to Gringotts. I never knew we had so much money!"

"Ask the Gringotts Manager for our Property Listing," said Sirius.

A dementor slowly approached Jamie and she flicked her wand almost lazily. "_Expecto Patronum!" _a silver vein, almost liquid-like, shot out of her wand (Ten inches, ebony, unicorn hair.) and formed a powerful Grizzly Bear shape.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and Jamie said "Mother taught me from a young age."

Her new Greater Sooty Owl, Showk, hooted loudly.

"How come we lived in the apartment if we owned so much?" Jamie asked.

"He knew," replied Sirius, "And therefore Voldemort knew."

"Who?"

"Someone who I know came for your mother. Somehow he found out you lived there."

"But who?"

"I'll tell you some other time," said Sirius as the Hogwarts Express blew its whistle. He ruffled her hair and leaned down and kissed her head.

She gave him one last, long look and blew him a kiss, disappearing into the blackness of the train.

Sirius caught the kiss and put it in his pocket. They had arrived _very _early on account of Sirius being heavily guarded and…well, in prison. But not any prison, Azkaban.

So with it still being early, all the compartments were open and Jamie found a seat easily. She shoved herself in the corner and cried. _One parent dead and one in Azkaban! Innocent!_

Around ten o' clock two first-years came to share with her. The first was tall and dark skinned with night-black hair and the other was an Irish, sandy-haired blue-eyed boy who tailed the first.

The dark-skinned boy sat down next to her. "Dean Thomas," he introduced himself, "This is my friend Seamus Finnigan. You?"

Jamie burst into tears again but Seamus put a hand on her shoulder while Dean went to get some Chocolate Frogs. "It's okay to talk about it. We're not going to hurt you."

Dean came back with some Chocolate Frogs and offered on to her.

She sniffed and took it. "I've never had a Chocolate Frog before," she said.

Seamus' eyes widened, "You're not Muggle-born are 'yeh. If you are it's nothing to be ashamed of. Don't get upset about it."

Jamie sniffled again "No… I'm not Muggle-born…"

_It can't hurt to tell with Dumbledore over me._

Dean leaned forward. "Go on. Tell us."

"My Papa… he's Sirius Black. My name is Jamie Sirius Black."


End file.
